Home for the Holidays
by tce13
Summary: Zach has never liked the holidays but can dinner at Gallagher change his mind? A fluffy Thanksgiving one shot. Could become a collection of one-shots in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was feeling some holiday spirit and decided to do a little one shot. Could possibly become a collection of one shots.**

Home for the Holidays: Thanksgiving

Zach's POV

Happy Black Friday everyone. Or I guess it's technically Thanksgiving, but who would know the difference anymore. Everything about the holiday is just a show. Everyone sits around the table and gives thanks and hours later they are asking for more things to make their life better. At least that is one thing I can thank my mom for. She never tried to lie to me about being a happy family. She didn't try to pull it together for one day a year to be the perfect family and eat a turkey and pie. As far as I'm concerned, Thanksgiving isn't even a holiday.

Of course Gallagher Girl is trying to change all of that for me. That's why I'm wearing a grey sweater and a nice pair of jeans while we are on the way to Gallagher to meet with Rachel and Joe. "Cam, why do we have to get all dressed up to eat takeout with your mom and Joe?"

"I don't know. That is just what we do for Thanksgiving. Of course during school I always spent it with 100 other girls with food from the finest chefs, but this year mom promised it would just be us and our home cooking." She finished with a pat to her mac and cheese covered in foil. I tried not to gag just thinking about Rachel's cooking. I can only hope that Cammie didn't inherit those cooking skills.

"Yeah but why can't we just go in our sweats or something? We just got back from Shanghai two days ago and you know you would much rather be in yoga pants right now."

"Fine. We can change for dessert but we have to be dressed up for dinner."

"Deal. Shake on it." I held my hand out for her to seal the promise. When she did I pulled her to me and planted a kiss on her. She smiled into the kiss and pushed my chest gently.

"I just had to make sure you wouldn't break the deal." Giving her a wink before setting off to the front door. Just as I was about to knock, Cammie opened the door and shouted, "Mom, Joe we're here!" Of course this pulled the attention of all the spies in training that were lingering on the staircase. Immediately the whispers and stares started. I heard a lot of "That's the Chameleon!" and "Wow he's hot" and even a few "Think I have a shot with him?". I forgot what it was like being the only boy at an all girls school.

Cammie seemed to ignore the whispers, except the girl who thought she had a shot. To her she sent a glare while reaching for my hand. When we reached Rachel's office in the Hall of History there was a group of girls peaking around the corner. As Cammie knocked on the door I sent a wink to them and they scurried off giggling. Joe opened the office door with a cloth over his mouth. Black smoke was spiraling into the hallway and it looked like mashed potatoes were splattered all on the walls. I whispered in Cammie's ear, "I told you we would be eating takeout." Cammie looked at me, "We still have my macaroni." She uncovered it and the whole top was burnt to a crisp. "How long did you put it in the oven for Gallagher Girl?" She looked down at her macaroni, "Well we were running out of time before we had to leave and the recipe called for 50 minutes when its on 350 but we only had 30 minutes so I just thought we could turn up the temperature some to cook faster."

Joe laughed at his step daughter's theory but Rachel just looked on confused. "You mean you can't do that?" That left me and Joe laughing until tears formed in our eyes. Like mother like daughter.

Joe was already picking up his phone, "I'm calling for backup."

Rachel looked around her office at the mess she made. "Oh we will clean it up later. Come here kiddos." She pulled us into a hug before anyone could protest. "I'm so glad you're here! Come sit and tell me about the mission." We sat on the couch and Cammie told her all about the past missions give or take a few details. I slipped out after about 30 minutes in search of Joe.

After using a few passageways to avoid the dreamy gazes, I found Joe in the kitchen sneaking some stuffing from the chef. "Is this the backup you called for?" He almost jumped before he turned to me. "It's on its way but I couldn't wait any longer. Don't tell Rachel." I grabbed a fork and stabbed a green bean. We snacked in silence for a moment before Joe decided we needed conversation.

"How's it going? You and Cammie are getting along right?"

"Everything is fine Joe. We usually are mission partners so that makes life easier. Cammie is glad we got to come visit for the holidays." I must have made a sour face when I said the H word.

"Her holiday cheer hasn't rubbed off on you yet?"

"It's the holidays Joe. Especially this one that is supposed to be all about family and that has never been my favorite. You remember how it was."

"I do remember ending the day a lot like this. Your mom was god knows where and I would bring over some leftovers from Matt's parents."

That always was the highlight of my days. No matter where he was, Joe would always attempt to stop by on Thanksgiving to bring cold potatoes and dry turkey. I didn't mind at all. We heard the front door open and Joe squeezed my shoulder as he got up.

"Things have changed Zach. You'll see."

I followed him out just in time to see Abby dazzling all the young spies with her tales. I didn't pay much attention to her as I locked eyes with Townsend. He gave me a warm smile with still just a hint of guilt in his eyes that is always there since that day. I've grown closer to him and still respect him but I was not expecting to see him today. He doesn't exactly celebrate the American holiday and wasn't going to if Abby wasn't there.

"Hey squirt. Where's my gorgeous niece?"

"Her and Rachel are cleaning the mashed potatoes off the walls. Nice seeing you Abby but we weren't expecting you."

"I got an earlier flight and then this guy called saying there was a kitchen disaster and to bring food."

She motioned to Townsend who was carrying a lot of boxes of Chinese takeout. I grabbed a few from him and lead him up to Rachel's office. I was greeted by a yoga pants wearing Cammie.

"I thought we weren't changing until dessert?"

She plopped an M&M in her mouth and shrugged. "Dessert came early."

She shoved an M&M into my mouth and replied, "See now you can change too."

I gave her a kiss on the cheek before changing into comfier sweatpants.

It was finally time for our dinner when I returned. All six adults were crowded around the coffee table squeezed on the couch and a few chairs. Joe and Abby were fighting over who got the chow mein, Cammie was pointing a chop stick at Townsend who was threatening to take the last soy sauce, and Rachel was trying to sneak an extra fortune cookie. I made my move for the last shrimp in the box but my hand was hit with a chopstick from Cammie. "Don't you dare take the shrimp. I already lost the soy sauce and I will not lose the shrimp too!" I threw the shrimp at her, which she stuck her chopstick in.

I looked around at our group eating the takeout and throwing food at each other. It was definitely bizarre but there was laughing. A lot of laughing and smiling. We weren't pretending to be a perfect family like so many others. We were just enjoying each other's company. Dressed in sweats with the love of my life dumping a whole box of rice on my head. I've never had a Thanksgiving like this and I couldn't be more thankful that there will be many more to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the second holiday one-shot. This is set a few years after the last one. Of course I do not own the Gallagher Girls characters. Let me know what you think!**

Christmas

It was a snowy night in Arlington and unlucky for me, a silent one. Cam was on a mission that was supposed to end yesterday. Sure it was only one day without any word, but that was all it took for her to run away too. Maybe she thought this little apartment was too stuffy for her taste and needed some fresh air for a while. Maybe she decided she didn't want to be CIA anymore and is going underground. Maybe she just can't stand the way that I cook bacon without a shirt on and always leave my socks on the floor. Or maybe she decided she wanted to be with Jimmy instead. Okay so these reasons all could be true, but I'm 97.3% sure that they aren't. But I will cling to that 2.7% because any of those scenarios are better to the alternative. I can always find her and plead with her to stay, but I can't if she's dead already.

That's why every three seconds I check to see if I have a missed call. I keep muting the TV thinking I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. All of it is useless though. Everything is silent. And time is slowing down.

At the stroke of midnight I call on my last resort. I stare at her present I've been turning in my hands all night and hope there is some type of power in it. "Santa, it's me Zach. Yeah I know I haven't really done anything to get me off the naughty list that I 've been on my whole life, but I just have one favor. Just let me hear that phone ring." Yeah I know. Pathetic. I've resorted to talking to imaginary figures to hear some good news. I take one last look at the moon and hope Gallagher Girl is staring at it too. I set the present under the tree, waiting for her return. Things would look better in the morning, I'm sure of it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wake up Goode!" Loud knocking pulled me out of my sleep. Maybe if I ignore it, it will go away.

"Goode, if you don't answer this door right now I'm going to tell everyone that you sleep talk." I was already up and moving towards the door. "And that you admitted in your sleep that you tried to bug Cammie's bra that she dropped the night of the dance."

I flung the door open to see a smug Macey. "Come on McHenry, I was 16! And Jonas was the one who put the idea in my head after I saw it."

"Well Merry Christmas to you too. You look like hell." She pushed herself into the apartment and surveyed the damage of last night. "Could it kill you to pick up around here?"

"Gee thanks. Why are you here?"

"It's Christmas you doofas. We all always go to Gallagher when everyone is in town."

"Yeah but not everyone is" I mumbled to myself.

"Now you stop pouting right now. It has only been one day over. Need I remind you of the mission that you took by yourself that you were three weeks over."

Of course I remembered that mission. My cover had been blown and I had to get out of Monte Carlo. I wasn't in any danger but I had to start over.

"Yes and I remember that I wasn't in any danger."

"Then why do you think Cam is? Besides she at least kept it together until the third day."

"Come one Macey. You know it's different with Cammie. She was gone a whole summer and still doesn't remember any of it. What if she remembered something and is going off on another goose chase on her own."

"She's not a teenager anymore and neither are you. She has made peace knowing there will always be a black spot in her mind, and it may be for the best. She's not always the smartest but if that were to happen, you would be the first to know. Now go get dressed we have people to see." She was already raiding my closet to find something presentable. "Really Goode, do you own anything besides t-shirts and jeans?" She threw me a blue sweater that Rachel got me last Christmas.

"Do I have to go? Can't you just leave me to myself for the day?"

"What would Cammie want? If she were here I bet you would be more than happy to go. This is your family Zach and she wants you to know that they still are even if she isn't there."

She hit the nail on the head. I didn't think I belonged if Cammie wasn't there. They were a family on their own and I just got thrown into the mix. They would be just fine without me.

Macey looked a little misty eyed, "They need you Zach. It may only be one day without a call but they are feeling exactly how you are." She paused briefly and looked around, "Of course they are handling it in a much healthier, sanitary way." And just like that Macey was back to being the pushing force that she is. She's lucky Preston adores her.

0000000000000000000000

When we reached Gallagher, everyone was already there. Rachel, Joe, Abby, Townsend, Liz, Bex, Abe, Grace. Even Jonas was there as Liz's date. Everyone had a warmth on their face and they were all laughing, but I still saw the shadow of sadness anytime they looked at the empty seat the Cam usually occupies.

After dinner everyone started mingling. Rachel came up and gave me a hug, "Merry Christmas kiddo." That was always Rachel's name for Cam and through the years, me.

"Merry Christmas Rachel."

She pulled back and seemed to hesitate, "How are you Zach?"

"Better. Macey is persistent."

Rachel glanced over at her who was yelling at someone on the phone.

"Yes I remember. I hope you know you can always call Joe or me. And that you're always welcome here."

"I know." It must have come off a little more sarcastic than I hoped. A flash of sadness crossed her face.

"Zach you are just as much apart of this family as anyone. Joe treated you as his own son, Townsend is your father no matter how late in life he found out. You are in love with my daughter and were there for the hardest parts of her life. I would be proud for you to officially be one of my own."

I couldn't stand to look her in the eyes when she says this.

"I've done so many bad things."

She shook her head, "That was in your past. You were young and none of it was your fault. Your mother, for better or worse, was not there for you. I want to be there for you. And I will be whether or not Cammie is here."

I pull her into a hug. She is the mom I could always hope for. She may have given me her blessing months before to marry her daughter, but now she is saying she actually wants me as a son.

She was already crying into my shoulder. "She will be back Zach, I just know it."

"I know she will." I thought about the box under the tree. The one that would mean more than anything for both of us. "She still has a gift to open."

Rachel pulled back at that moment with a big smile on her face. "Is it the one Joe showed me?"

I gave a half smile, "Well between Joe and Townsend, we all decided which one would be best fitting for the youngest of the Cameron women."

0000000000000000000000

We all stayed at Gallagher for the night. The next morning McHenry was driving us back to Arlington and looked like she had a devious plan. We had missed the exit to go back to my apartment.

"Uh McHenry, I know you're a little directionally challenged but that was our exit."

She just smirked, "Well Zach even though your present to me was a little last season, I decided to be forgiving."

"I thought you could use boots that have a slit to hide a dagger." I rolled my eyes at her.

"They could have been more stylish but that's besides the point. I never got you your present, even though you don't deserve it."

We were pulling up to a small air field with the McHenry private jet.

"What are we doing here?"

"Well I'm tired of seeing you pout and honestly all of us are a little worried about Cammie so…."

"You got me a jet to go find her?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well you were right. Cam can be a little screwy so I thought it was best someone go find her and keep her grounded. Now go. I already got a bag packed for you."

"This might be the best present I've gotten. Thanks McHenry."

"That's what friends are for. Now go and bring her back so we can start planning a wedding."

My jaw must have dropped a little.

"Oh the signs were written all over the box under the tree. So go find her and don't be cheesy."

I gave her a quick hug before running to the jet. I'm coming for you Gallagher Girl. This time I will find you.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I know New Years Eve was months ago but I finally had the time to write this one out. This chapter is a continuation from Christmas. Sorry for the wait but better late than never right? As always, I don't own the Gallagher Girls characters.**

New Years Eve

Zach's POV

In just a few hours, the new year would be upon us. The streets of Santorini were already bustling with people trying to get a fresh start with the new year. Of course, I knew that that wasn't possible. A spy always knows you can never truly get a fresh start, no matter how much time has passed. You would never know that with the way Cam looks at me though.

She was looking at me in the reflection of the window across the street. I gave her a wink before motioning to her target. She was supposed to be tailing him to get the evidence she needed to put him away. He was supposed to be meeting with an arms dealer and exchanging some information for a small price. I was hoping that would be sooner rather than later. I wouldn't want to disrupt the celebration.

000000000000000

The flight was impossibly long. It took some research but Liz told me she was supposed to be in Greece. Finding which island took a little longer than I thought but here I was staring at her lounging on the beach close enough to look like she was with the group of girls next to her. She was safe.

Relief flooded my chest seeing her, but why was she still here? Her mission was supposed to end days ago and here she was lounging on the beach in December. I needed answers.

"Have you ever seen a December this warm?"

She kept her face down but responded, "Not since I was 20." I smiled at the memory. That was our mission to Iceland with an erupting volcano. I guess you could say it was a little warm that day. A cool breeze blew over the beach bringing dark clouds that indicated a storm. The girls next to us ran for cover before it hit.

"Have any plans for New Year's Eve?" She finally lifted her head to look at me.

"I have a date." I know it wasn't true but it still caught me off guard.

"He must be someone special." She straightened on her blanket before folding it to leave the beach.

"Not really. He's a real scum bag actually but I thought I would give him another chance. He didn't show up for our last date."

So that's why she's still here. Her target didn't give her enough evidence.

"Well maybe I'll see you around." She gave me a wicked smile before walking away slowly while the rain started. I trailed her to a small house at the top of a hill and was about to knock before the door flew open and a hand pulled me inside. She kissed me hard and I instinctively wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm sorry I'm late. It wasn't safe to get a message out."

She kissed me before I could respond.

"I hope mom wasn't too worried? Did she send you because she was worried. I knew I should have found a way to get a message out."

"Don't worry Gallagher Girl, everyone is fine, just a little worried. Macey is the one who got me the jet. They did send me with a message though."

"Great is this a death threat from eight spies all at once? I really did want to send a message."

She was starting to ramble so I stopped her with a kiss.

"Merry Christmas Gallagher Girl." She smiled at me.

"Merry Christmas Blackthorne Boy. I guess you saw them for Christmas then? I hoped you would." She was searching through her suitcase for one of my shirts that she took. I was soaked and needed to change.

"So how was everyone, are Liz and Jonas still together?" She was wringing out her hair before changing out of her wet shirt.

"Yeah, he came with her. Bex is still dating that one guy in the explosives department."

"I thought she was going to dump him." She through her discarded shirt in disbelief and was pacing around in her bikini top searching for a sweater.

"She was going to but then he let her test a new technology using papaya juice."

"I guess that bought him another two months. He will just have to keep finding new techniques." She plopped down on her couch and I saw her mentally doing the math of what a pineapple juice bomb would have bought him.

I started changing into my new shirt, "Oh and Townsend is trying to convince Abby to have a baby." I caught her looking at my abs but she was shocked at the word baby.

"Well I don't think it's a good time for a baby. I mean we're both at our prime and if I have a baby with you then that's probably near the end of my fieldwork-"

"Not our baby, Abby and Townsend. But nice to know your opinion."

"Oh!" I saw the blush creeping to her cheeks. "Abby would rock at being a mom."

"I think so too. Besides it would be fun having a little brother or sister." I was already planning on teaching them all the tricks to get by parents undetected. I guess having parents that actually care would be more of a challenge though.

"They would be my cousin. Isn't that kind of weird?"

"Well you could drive yourself crazy thinking about how we are technically cousins or pretty much siblings." Her face twisted into one of disgust.

"You mean you don't want to be related to me? I'm hurt Gallagher Girl really." She punched my arm and rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to think of you as my sort of cousin/brother while I'm kissing you, kind of a mood killer. Besides we met first, it's not our fault my aunt had to marry your father. Luckily we don't have any brothers or sisters to screw that up for our ki-" She stopped abruptly. Two mentions of kids in one day.

"Cameron Morgan, are you implying that we will have kids one day?" She blushed a deep red but had a small smile on her face.

"Maybe some day," she paused, "if we live that long. And if there aren't anymore terrorist groups personally trying to take us down."

"Let's just keep each other alive then. Starting with this mission. How do you finish it?"

"Dominic Tunia is trying to give confidential information concerning the locations of nuclear test sites to Greecian arms dealers. They were supposed to meet on the 23rd but they blew him off. I tried to break into his mansion to find the information but he has been there for the past week." That was a little surprising.

"He stayed in his mansion all week? Not leaving once?"

"All week. He mostly spent his time in his office drinking and staring at a picture of his daughter."

"What happened to his daughter?" She paused for a moment.

"She was killed by a mob when she walking home one night. My bets are that he is giving the information to get revenge for his daughter." What a pity. Revenge never works out the way you think it does.

"So, what do we do?"

0000000000000000000

I had my eyes on Tunia, he looked nervous. Cammie gave me the nod to start the distraction.

"Did you see that hot chick over there? I think she would be in to you." The very drunk man next to me stumbled into me to see where this "hot chick" was at.

"Better hurry that old guy is hitting on her." His arm muscle tensed slightly.

"Oh I don't think so." He stumbled over to Tunia and practically tackled him. Cammie walked by and switched the flash drive for one that contained pictures of kittens. We were off to a good start, the confidential information was already secured, we just had to make sure Tunia would be. I rushed to where the drunk guy started pawing at Tunia's hair.

I pulled on his arm, "Sorry man, she's already gone." He patted my arm sloppily and stumbled off toward the bar in the street.

I met up with Cammie around the corner. "What do we do about Tunia?"

She dropped the flash drive into a plastic bag, "This should be enough to put him away for a while."

"What about when the dealers find out it's just cats?"

"They won't be meeting with Tunia tonite, they look a little preoccupied." She pointed to where two men were getting handsy with two women.

"We should probably get that somewhere safe." She just grabbed my hand and lead me through the crowded streets until we were back on the rocky shore. A helicopter was waiting in the distance to take us back. There was just ten minutes until midnight, and I knew this would have to be my shot.

"Why don't we enjoy the rest of the night before we leave. It's almost midnight afterall and I think we deserve the night off." She smiled looking at all the stars in the sky. The music was softer here, but it was perfect. She dipped her toes into the water and was about to pull me into the waves. I loved seeing her so carefree, like we were just normal adults. I kicked my shoes off and walked into the shallows with her. The clock in my head said I have two minute left, "We should sit on the shore to see the fireworks." We were settled in ready for the stroke of midnight.

"You know I never got to give you your Christmas present."

"Oh don't worry about it. I have yours back at Gallagher."

"But I have yours with me." She gave me a quizzical look. "I think you're going to like it." I fished the ring out of my pocket and kneeled in front of her.

"I want to officially be your family. Marry me." She stood there shocked, staring at the ring and then at me. Five seconds passed. "Gallagher Girl?" Ten seconds passed.

She finally broke into a huge smile, "Yes, of course I will marry you."

I could hear the cheers from the crowd in the distance, the start of the New Year. Fireworks illuminated over the water but Cammie was too busy looking at her ring. I kissed her forehead, "Happy New Year Gallagher Girl."

She looked at me with those eyes that only saw the goodness in me. I think I could live with that for the rest of my life. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. "Happy New Year Blackthorne Boy."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! I decided to change the point of view up a little bit. I had planned on working on my other two stories but this one shot popped into my head. I hope y'all enjoy! And as always, I do not own the Gallagher Girls characters.**

Valentine's Day

Townsend's POV:

February 14th. The day dedicated to spreading love. The whole day is demoralizing. Sure it started out as a beautiful sentiment if you look at the history of it, but the whole thing gets smothered under the flowers and the chocolates and the bloody ten foot stuffed animals. That doesn't mean these sentiments should go unnoticed, but a whole day dedicated to romance is a bit overkill.

I guess you could say I've never been fond of the holiday, even when I had someone to spend it with. Even if that person is Abigail Cameron. I was lucky enough to be with a woman that didn't feel the need to celebrate this day either. We both seemed to agree that the day was better spent for those younger couples. Over our six Valentine's Days together, I've managed to kick up the romance for one of them. Exotic foods, a bottle of bubbly and the world's finest steel knives. It was my ideal night of romance. Those days were behind us though. As I went to pour my morning tea, I expected it to be a normal day. I was wrong.

"Abigail. What is this?" I was staring into the den that was completely covered with heart balloons and it looked like heart shaped pancakes were plated for me.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" She tried skipping over to me, but could only manage to wobble with her seven month belly. She wrapped her arms around my neck and was glowing. Even being pregnant with twins, she was still the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.

"Happy Valentine's Day." I kissed her softly. "What is this though? I didn't know we had plans today?"

"Well the babies were craving some pancakes and I just thought a nice breakfast would start the day off."

"Oh, so now you're blaming your sweet tooth on the babies?"

"I do not have a sweet tooth. I like a little bitterness to my sweets. Which is why I'm with you." She sent me a playful grin before cutting into her stack of pancakes.

"Well I hope you didn't plan for a big day. I need to go to the office for a while and finish some paperwork." Abigail was a great spy, but she has always had a hard time masking her emotions. Her shoulders slumped and she avoided my gaze. If I hadn't been paying attention I still would have heard her fork hit her plate harder than necessary.

"It's fine. I just wanted pancakes and thought you would enjoy them." She took another stab at her pancake.

"I can bring home dinner if you would like."

"Why don't we go somewhere? I want to go out. I've been in this apartment for a week now!"

"If that is what you want then we can. Meet me at the office at six and we can go eat."

Her eyes light up again as she gathered her empty dished and kissed my cheek. I guess I'll have to make Valentine's plans after all.

000000000000000000000000

I'll say it once and I'll say it until I'm dead. Paperwork is the most gruesome part of being a spy. Ever since The Circle was taken down, I've been converted to Zach and Cameron's handler. That meant the paperwork has tripled since my active days. I was almost to the end of the paperwork from the latest mission when I realized a signature was missing. This bloody paperwork was so tedious that one miniscule signature could ruin the whole process. I had to finish this but I needed Zach's signature.

I dialed his number and waited. And waited. And waited. After the second call of no answer I figured I would just call back later. I had other problems to deal with, it was two hours until six and I still haven't decided where I was taking Abigail on this dinner. Usually we would eat at her favorite Italian bistro, but since her pregnancy she has had an aversion to marinara. At the moment all she seemed to want to eat was hamburgers and cheese smothered chips. I have a feeling she was wanting something a little more special. Suddenly inspiration struck, but I was going to need some help if I was going to pull this off in two hours. I picked up the phone once more, but this time I got an answer.

"Soloman. I need your help."

0000000000000000000

At exactly sic o'clock Abigail walked through the door wearing a stunning long sleeved red dress that just managed to fit over her baby belly. It made everything about her stand out in the best possible way. Everything except those four inch heels that I knew she would be regretting in an hour. She could always walk in heels but now that she is a little more top heavy, she has been struggling. But in her classic, stubborn, pain in my ass way, she refused to admit that she couldn't walk in heels anymore.

"Abigail, you look stunning as always. Except for those shoes"

"I am perfectly capable of walking in heels for one night. It has never bothered me before." She strutted toward me with a little more force than necessary as to show me that she would do just fine. No matter how stubborn she was, I always loved our banter. I think without it we would end up killing each other.

"I would like to place a wager on that then. If you have to take the shoes off before we get home, I get to name both of the babies." For weeks I had been throwing out outrageous names that I claimed ran in the family. For each that I threw out, she promptly found a way to make fun of my hoity toity British culture.

"Deal. So where will I be walking in these fabulous shoes?"

I thought about how I still needed to finish the paperwork.

"Well I need a signature from Zach on one form. He didn't answer his phone though so I figured we could drop by there." She rolled her eyes.

"Great a double date to get business done. I hope I didn't waste a good outfit on a night on the couch watching movies." I grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the car.

"It's not, but I do need to stop by there."

"Fine," she huffed but had a smile on her face. She hasn't seen Zach and Cammie since she was still going through morning sickness. I think she would prefer to see them like this than with her head in a trashcan.

Abby flipped on the radio to some fast pop song. She started dancing in her seat and then came the singing. "You shoot me down but I won't fall. I am titanium" Her voice was relatively in tune except for the high notes. Right before one was coming up I switched the stations to a country station. She paused before picking right on up to the tune. "Your lips taste like sangria." This was always a fun game we liked to play. Switch. The rap section of Fergilicious came on and she didn't even hesitate before jumping in. "All the time I come around all the boys gather around always looking at me up and down looking at my-" Switch. I found the latino station. I thought I stumbled her until she jumped in with a little salsa dance in her seat. Switch. Oh no. Radio Disney. "Let it go! Let it go! I'm one with the wind and sky! Let it go! Let it go! They'll never see me cry!" No more. I got a CD out and put it in, this would get her. The car filled with the opera singer's voice. She gave me a glare before a daring smile broke out. She took a deep breath before screeching at the top of her lungs.

"STOP!" I turned the CD off and switched it back to the first station. She gave me a self-satisfied smirk before leaning back in her seat again.

Sometimes I wonder how two polar opposites can be together, but it's times like these when I know I need her. Without her constant singing I would focus on my work too much and drive myself to insanity. She has showed me how to cut back sometimes in ways other than crossword puzzles and reading. Never in my life would I have thought driving in traffic or making dinner would be anything but a routine task. But with Abby, it's my favorite time of day.

By the time we pulled up to Zach and Cammie's apartment, she even had me humming along to Bruno Mars.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say the Edward Townsend was actually enjoying music that wasn't played on a violin."

"I listen to more than orchestra. But yes, Bruno Mars does have a soft spot on my heart."

"I know what I'll be playing when we get home then." She glanced at me with that sexy smolder that only Abigail Cameron could pull off. I was dreaming about what that could entail when I was getting out of the car.

"Edward!" The car started rolling forward slightly. I guess I should put the brake on. Focus Townsend. You've faced honeypots before.

We climbed up the flights of stairs and knocked on their door. And waited. And waited. I heard quick shuffling on the other side of the door. Cammie opened the door a crack so we could barely see into the living room. Her hair was haphazard and there were pillows and blankets thrown about.

"Oh, Townsend, Abby! We we're expecting you today." Abby had a cat ate the canary smile.

"Well Townsend had a brilliant idea to visit and watch a few movies with you two." Cammie's face went a little pale. She glanced behind her at the living room.

"Well Zach and I were just cleaning up a bit and were going to go to, uh" Abigail liked to see her niece squirm, but I just felt uncomfortable.

"Relax Cammie. I just needed Zach to sign a paper to finish up a case." Her shoulders visibly relaxed as a smile finally started to spread on her face.

"Right. I'll go get him just wait here." A minute later the door opened again, this time a little wider. Cammie must have rushed to clean up because everything was thrown into one pile and a few candles were still burning.

"Sorry. Did I forget to sign something?" Zach's nerves seemed a lot better than Cammie's.

"It was my mistake. The pages were stuck together." Abby leaned over Cammie's shoulder to see what she was looking at.

"Ooh wedding plans I see. It's just three months away."

"Macey planned most of it, but we're planning the honeymoon."

"Oh yeah. Lots of planning" Zach sunk down into the seat next to her. Cammie started blushing just from his voice. He only could have learned that voice from Soloman.

"Well we don't mean to keep you from that wedding planning." Abby winked at them as she pulled me towards the door.

"We will be seeing you soon. Hopefully before these babies pop out." We threw a quick wave their direction before shutting the door. Abby was smiling the whole way to the car, until she sat down.

"Well, it's time for our dinner. Are you sure you don't just want to go home? You seem a little tired." She gave a small shake of her head and was silent the rest of the drive. When I stopped in front of La Maches her eyes got glassy. Before I could even unbuckle my seat belt she burst into tears.

"Abigail. What is wrong?" I tried soothing her by rubbing her shoulders but she just scoffed at me.

"Everything is wrong! I have to practically beg you to take me out on the most romantic night of the year and you take me to this place! You know I can't stand to be around anything marinara!" She sobbed into her hands and I handed her my handkerchief. "Maybe the romance is just over for us. I mean Cammie and Zach could barely wait for us to leave before going back at it. Maybe we just don't have that spark. Maybe we never did. Maybe we just liked fighting with each other and we thought that was passion. Or maybe you just aren't attracted to me anymore. It's not my fault I've gained weight! I'm growing your babies in here! And you're just silent! How can you be at a time like-" I cut her off with a deep kiss. I couldn't listen to those lies anymore and I had to prove we still had a fire.

I pulled back. "We're not eating here. I just came to pick up your favorite dessert. And we haven't lost anything. You're still as intolerable, stubborn, passionate and sexy as the day I met you." She leaned across the console and kissed me again. I felt her smile against my lips. I had to get out of the car to pick up her dessert.

"Now eat up. We have a long drive ahead of us."

"But this is just dessert. Don't we need dinner first?" Her eyebrows furrowed together.

"My babies need dessert, so they got dessert first. Besides we have to make sure you're satisfied, we have to drive to Roseville."

"That's an hour away. What are we doing going all the way there?"

"Someone owed me a little favor. They may have arranged for the best burgers in Virginia to be there and a nice cozy room for us with the best view."

She started digging into her tiramisu. "I love you so much."

I grabbed her hand. "I love you too."

"Oh. And you too." She threw me her devious winking smile. "Burgers, tiramisu and a night at Gallagher. I thought you didn't like Gallagher."

"Well it does have some spectacular views. And it produced the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." I kissed her hand and if I didn't know any better I would say she was blushing. "Is that a blush I see?"

"Of course not!" her voice broke and I saw tears forming again. "It's just these hormones." Still as stubborn as always.

"Happy Valentine's day Abigail."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for all the love you guys! I just finished my annual reread of all the books and I got in the spirit to knock out another one. It's kind of short, but I hope you enjoy it! Have no fear, the Zammie wedding will be the chapter after this so hold on with me until then! As usual, I do not own the Gallagher Girls characters.**

Mother's Day

One minute. I know we learned that all seconds are the same length of time and will keep passing no matter what, but I seriously doubted that right now. I had to wait three minutes and it has felt like I've already waited an hour. I wanted time to speed up, or slow down, or go back in time and reverse everything.

The clock in my head told me it was time, but I was frozen. I should have snatched the test up eagerly just to know my fate but I just stood in front of the mirror and tried to look myself in the eyes. I shouldn't have. The tears were threatening to spill over and my eyes were rimmed red. I rolled my eyes at how pathetic I looked and took a deep breath. _You don't even know if you should be crying. Just look at the damn test!_ I picked it up and saw the little pink plus sign and I clutched it and slid down the door. The tears in my eyes never fell though. I clutched my knees and thought of my options.

I wanted to throw the test and pretend it was faulty. I wanted to treasure it and think of the life in my belly. But most of all, I just wanted to run. To pack a bag and run off to Paris and start a new life there. But I couldn't run because the girls would find me and…Preston would find me. No matter what I knew I wouldn't be able to lose him anymore. If I knew the situation I would be in now I never would have moved in with him, or rescued him, or kissed him on that train so long ago. But it was too late and if I learned anything at Gallagher it's that you can't change the past.

The only option I could think of was sit there on the floor and wait until my tears cleared from my eyes. I heard the front door open and knew I needed to stall. I turned the shower on to give me more time. Just five minutes and I would be fine. Maybe ten.

0000000000000000000

After about 20 minutes I finally went out to the living room. I saw Preston working hard on his campaign. Shit. This was not going to be good for his campaign.

He looked up from his work and gave me his same goofy smile. "There you are. I came home and you were in the shower so I wanted to get some work done."

I was still frozen and now my stomach was lurching. He walked over to me and kissed me on my cheek.

"Are you ok?" His eyebrows scrunched together.

"Yeah. Just have a bit of a headache." He smiled at me and dragged me over to the kitchen table.

"Well I have just the cure for that." He pulled out a bottle of wine from a bag. I sank down in the chair and thought up a lie to get out of that.

"That's nice of you but I have to be at the office early tomorrow and you know how wine makes me grumpy in the morning."

"But it sure makes you fun at night." He sent me a wink and was about to pour me a glass. I put my hand over the top of the glass before he could pour any.

"Alright more for me then but you know how I get when I drink too much wine."

The last time he got drunk on wine he pretended he was spiderman and tried to dangle off the fire escape to reenact the upside down kiss. That resulted in him falling from the fire escape and a quick trip to the doctors to see if he had a concussion.

"On a completely unrelated topic, do you still have that rappelling gear. Just curious." I laughed at him before taking the bottle of wine away from him.

"I don't think so. We don't need another trip to the doctors."

He just pouted, "You're no fun."

Oh god. Would my kids think I wasn't fun? Would they be embarrassed by me? Or worse, would I become my mother? That thought alone made me want to drink the whole bottle of wine.

"Did you see the babies today?" I was shaken out of my internal turmoil.

"What babies?" He looked at me as if I lost my mind momentarily.

"Abby's twins. You went to visit them right? Is that why you have a headache?"

I almost forgot that I saw the twins today. I was so scared of the own life form that was growing inside of me that I was on autopilot when I saw Abby. She was so exhausted that she fell asleep when I took Morgan from her. Oh god. What if I have twins?

"Oh yeah. They were sleeping most of the time. So was Abby." I pulled out my phone to show him some pictures of the little month old twins. He was gaping at them and cooing as if they were actually there. Finally he got to the picture with me holding Matthew.

"You're a natural with them. I bet you will be a great mom." He wrapped his arms around me and I felt the tears building again. I needed to tell him, but what would he think. He's running for office and this would throw everything off. He's going to hate me. My tears finally fell onto his shirt sleeve and he frantically turned me to face him.

"Mace. What's wrong?" I sobbed into his shirt, all those years of unshed tears finally came out. He pulled me into a hug and smoothed my hair.

"Macey. Why are you crying? Did something happen at work?" I shook my head. "Did Cammie not show up for the final dress fitting?" I shook my head again. "Was it something Abby said?" I had to suck my tears up and answer him.

"I'm pregnant." It was mumbled into his chest and I was hoping he couldn't hear it. He did though and he pulled me away to look at me.

"What did you say?" His face was unreadable but I knew I couldn't avoid it anymore.

"I'm pregnant." A full three seconds of silence. I was sure that time had stopped and we were going to be frozen in this state forever. But then Preston smiled and pulled me to him again. I was so shocked and the tears had ended. He kissed the top of my head and held my face away to wipe the trail of tears that still stained my cheeks.

"You're having our baby? Our baby is in there?" He pointed down to my stomach, grinning the whole time. I just nodded still too shocked by his reaction to say anything. He kissed me hard and quick on the lips before kissing my stomach.

"Hello little baby. I'm going to love you so much." I finally smiled.

"They don't have ears yet babe. So they can't hear you." He just kissed my stomach one more time before rising back to me with the biggest grin.

"So you're happy?"

"Of course! Aren't you?" I thought back to when I saw the positive sign. I was scared but I wasn't angry.

"I think so. I just thought you would be mad."

"Why would I be mad? You're having my baby" He cradled his hands on my stomach involuntarily.

"Well this might throw off your campaign a little. We're not married and we're having a baby." I smiled at the end. "My dad is going to be pissed if you don't win."

He smirked at me, "We've always had a way of pissing off your dad anyway."

Maybe this will be my last act of rebellion. God help us if this child is anything like me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally made it to the wedding chapter! This is a long and difficult chapter since most of us all have our own idea of how the wedding would be. I've had a good time with it and decided to make it a two parter, one with Cammie's POV. Let me know what you think!**

Memorial Day: Part One

Zach's POV:

Don't let your groomsmen get drunk. Don't get your tux dirty. And most importantly, DO NOT SEE THE BRIDE. I thought back to my only three orders for the day and smirked thinking of how I broke every single one of them. It didn't matter at this moment because I was standing in the rain and staring at my wife. "You sure about this?" She was looking back at the school where many people would be waiting for us and she just grabbed my hand and smiled. There would be hell to pay, but to me it was perfect.

0000000000000

 _Three hours earlier_

It was only the end of May but it was hot. And humid. The dark clouds beyond the grounds threatened a storm would arrive in just a few hours. Perfect timing. I convinced myself that it was the weather and this black tux that was making my palms sweat, but no one else seemed to be effected. The rest of the party was carefree and even had a pushup contest in the corner between Joe, Grant and Preston. Everyone seemed immune to the heat. Except Macey, who's whole face was red and a little green. Despite her physical state she still marched over to the pushup contest and broke it up with some ear pulling. I could tell she was yelling at them to come back inside to make sure I was still where I was supposed to be. She pointed at a line on their itineraries as if to remind them of their only job.

I had exactly 82 minutes before Macey would come yell at me and my groomsmen to put our jackets on and get to the end of the aisle that was only 215 yards away from my makeshift dressing room in the East Wing. I knew Gallagher Girl was in the Hall of History getting ready with Bex and Liz. According to Macey's itinerary she gave to the bridesmaids, this was the time that they would be giving Cammie encouraging words to keep her calm and most importantly, her words, to not let her go in any secret passageways. My itinerary was much less specific and only had three commands. Don't let my groomsmen get too drunk, don't get the tux dirty, and don't see the bride.

The door swung open and Jonas and Grant stumbled slightly as they entered the room. I might be too late on one of those jobs.

"Oh good! You're still here." Jonas had a look of relief to find me there.

"Where did you think I would be?" He went into calculation mode.

"Well I went through all the prospective outcomes of today and many started with you leaving before the wedding. But since you're here we only have about 10 highly likely outcomes for today."

"I told you he wouldn't leave Jonas. Zach here has been in love with Cammie since we walked through these doors." Our old room does bring back some memories. I smiled thinking about the first time I saw her. She was flustered for almost a whole semester around me.

"I'm not going anywhere, Jonas." I was confident in that fact.

"Good. And you or Cammie don't have a targets on your backs?" I thought through any enemies I might have.

"None that are high risk. I don't think they could get through to the wedding anyway. McHenry has security everywhere." Jonas was going through the checklist of what could go wrong.

"Any active nuclear weapons in the school?"

"None."

"Rachel, Bex and Joe have all approved?"

"Everyone gave me their blessing before I proposed."

"Well that leaves us with two outcomes then. Either everything goes off perfectly or…"

He didn't have to say what the other outcome was because I knew it was possible for a long time.

"I don't think Cammie will run. I mean sure it took her a while to like you back and sure her ex still lives in the town that she could reach easily. But that doesn't mean she will run." Grant nudged Jonas to stop talking.

"What Jonas means is, Cammie loves you and she's not going anywhere. If she put up with you for this long, she is a saint." There was no denying that. She was more than I deserved and everyone knew it. I wouldn't blame her if she did run.

"Alright, we're doing exactly the opposite of our only job."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "And what exactly was your only job?"

Grant grabbed his itinerary from his pocket and showed me what it said, 'Don't let Zach think Cammie will run away.'. He grabbed the flask from his other pocket.

"This might help get us back on track."

Well there goes one of my jobs.

0000000000000000

2 shots and ten minutes later the rest of the men in the wedding party were joining in for a shot. Townsend's serious nature was starting to crack and I actually saw a genuine smile toward me. Preston must have seen Grant and Jonas were getting sloppy and he interjected.

"Alright guys. We can't drink anymore, Macey will kill me if we're drunk." He reached for the flask, but drunk or not Grant still had spy instincts.

"I don't think so preppy. They call this liquid courage for a reason. Now Zachy here needs it and I think you need some more too." He passed the flask over to Preston but he looked scared to take it.

"Come on preppy. This is a celebration!" Jonas slurred a little, but I guess his words were enough for Preston to actually chug the rest of the flask. This earned a lot of cheers from everyone in the room.

Everyone was having a good time and I almost forgot what I was worried about. Until I made eye contact with Joe and he gave me a stern look and was approaching me.

"Zachary. I think we need to go for a walk." When did he ever call me Zachary? Maybe that thought alone counteracted any of the alcohol in my body.

"Now Zachary, as Cameron's step-father, it is my duty to have this talk with you." Joe had one of the best poker face's I've seen, but he was starting to crack. I saw it in the corner of his mouth.

"Zachary? Cameron? Really Joseph, there's no need for formalities. I know you changed our diapers a few times when we were babies." He let out a sigh and his shoulders dropped.

"Fine. But that means this talk is going to be even worse for you. I've loved both of you as if you were my own. I was there for Cammie's first word and your first steps. I've watched you grow up so I have to say, if you hurt her…" There was a fire behind his eyes that I've seen before. It was the same look he gave my mother when she first used me to rob a bank. When I was nine.

"Joe. I'm not a stupid kid anymore."

"I know you're not. But I've told you before, girls muddy your head kid." I smirked, remembering the first time he told me that. The summer after sophomore year when I was already falling hard for Cammie. Joe was right, I got stupid too many times after that. But I knew better now.

"Take it from someone who knows."

He patted my shoulder, "You're not the same boy that found me back then. You've grown up and you're a man now." He paused and his eyes were a little glassy. "A man that I know Matthew would be proud of." Before I knew it he was hugging me. It was brief but I knew what it meant.

"Now let's get you married. You have an hour to get ready."

"I am ready." He looked at me and faked a grimace.

"I guess Cammie's going to have to get used to that face for the rest of her life."

He turned laughing but I was smiling. I get to have Cammie for the rest of my life.

00000000000000

When we entered the room the carefree vibe was gone.

"Get ahold of yourselves! You have one hour before I come get you again. Now straighten up and fix your ties!" Macey looked like she was scolding a bunch of children and the "children" were very afraid. She was turning to leave but set her glare on me.

"Don't let them get drunk! Was that too much to ask for?" Her hand was on her comms again, "I'm coming! Just give me two minutes."

I sat down on the couch next to Preston, "Is Macey a little more flustered than usual?"

"Well she's been throwing up all morning so she's behind on her schedule." I sent a questioning glance at Preston. He must still have been a little drunk.

"Why was she throwing up?" His eyes were glazed over. Alcohol, some of the best truth serum in the world.

"She's pregnant. Morning sickness is kicking in." His eyes went wide. "Oh don't tell anyone. She hasn't told anyone yet."

"I won't. Congrats man. How are you feeling?" He had a dreamy smile on his face.

"Fit as a fiddle. I'm gonna have a little baby in nine months." He made the arm cradling motion.

"You're going to be a great dad. And Macey already has the mom discipline down."

"Yeah. She's probably up yelling at Bex and Liz right now."

"What did they do?"

"Well they let Cammie go get a bottle of water and can't find her yet." His eyes went wide again. "Did I say that out loud?"

000000000000000000

I was out the door and thinking of what passageways Cammie had overseen the construction of. Most of the new school was exactly the same and I know that Gallagher Girl made sure they built her favorite passageways. I thought back to all the places I always found her.

I checked in the passageway behind the tapestry, the one that lead to an exit. If she was really running away, this is the one she would use.

"Gallagher Girl? Are you here?" But the dusty corridor was silent. I sank down to the ground willing my brain to think. I thought back to our last semester here. The last passageway she insisted had to be built. I ran towards the candelabra and pulled until the wall swung away. A lot of the cobwebs were disturbed and I knew this was it. I ran faster and ducked under low beams until I finally reached the room. And there she was. Her puffy white dress had cobwebs on it.

"Zach? You aren't supposed to be here." She looked startled and I could see the dirt on her cheek and the tears that glittered in her eyes. She quickly looked back out the window and wiped her eyes. "I'm fine." I was already closing the distance between us and surrounding her in my arms.

"You're still here." Relief flooded into my voice. She buried her head into my shoulder and hugged me back.

"I just had to get away for a while. I was going to come right back. I just…" She looked up at me and the tears were about to spill.

"Listen to me. If you don't want this…" My voice broke and the tears rolled down her face to mix with the dirt stain. I moved away from her, not bearing to hold her while I knew she was having second thoughts. "If you don't want this then we can call it off. If that's what you really want." Then to my belief she actually started laughing. She grabbed my hand and turned me toward her.

"Of course I want this." She buried her head in my shirt again. "I just needed to get away for a minute. And this seemed like a pretty good place"

I saw that she brought a beanbag chair up there again and I sank down into it. She curled herself up beside me and we watched the chaos below.

"I don't think I made one decision about today. Look at those roses. I don't even like roses. And we're having salmon for dinner." She made a face and looked at her dress. "I didn't even pick this dress! I never would have picked something this big and poofy." She sighed and I wrapped her in my arms again.

"If you really don't like the dress you can always take it off." I sent her a cheeky smile and she smacked my chest but she was smiling.

"I don't care about what flowers are there as long as you still decide you want me there next to you." She shifted to look me in the eyes and leaned forward and kissed my cheek.

"Best decision I could have made." I captured her lips in mine and she smiled.

"I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to kiss me before we're up there."

"Well you know me and rules don't really get along." She smiled before looking down at her dress.

"Macey is going to kill me." She tried dusting the cobwebs off.

"Don't worry about Macey. She will kill me first."

"No. She told me not to get my dress dirty. That is all she told me to do today." I thought about my three orders and how I had blown every one of them.

"I think you look beautiful, dirt and all. Now come on, we have thirty minutes until we're supposed to be out there." I started to pull her towards the stairs but she didn't budge.

"Can't we stay here just a few more minutes? I don't want to leave yet." Her eyes were pleading with me but she was still smiling.

"Maybe a few more minutes." We stared at the chaos below. "We should at least let them know that we're still here."

"Let them worry a little longer. That's their punishment for the roses. Besides they can't be too mad at me. I'm the bride." She beamed at the word.

"But they can be mad at me."

She gave me a mischievous smile, "Exactly."

"You're going to be the death of me Cameron Ann Morgan." She kissed me before pulling away.

"Goode. Cameron Ann Goode."

0000000000000000

The wedding was perfect, to me anyway. Macey was furious when we came back fifteen minutes before the start of the ceremony and rushed Cam away to get her cleaned up. Preston was passed out on the couch and we had to get Liz to give him the anti-hangover serum. Abby and Townsend had to carry our little ring bearer and flower girl down the aisle, and Morgan decided she needed to spit up on Abby half way down the aisle. I didn't care about any of that though, not when I saw Joe leading Cammie down the aisle. She was beaming in the dress that she hated and still had a bit of cobweb in one of her curls.

I didn't care that Liz was crying or that Bex was smirking as if she knew this day was going to happen since I tailed her in DC. I didn't even notice that Macey was starting to gag and Preston rushed her away before the kiss. None of it mattered because she said "I do." I didn't even care that it had started raining right when I dipped her and kissed her in front of everyone. The only thing that mattered was seeing her smile and that I was the cause of it.

We were all gathered into the Grand Hall and I had pulled Cammie out onto the floor for our first dance. The band started up a familiar waltz that we danced to sophomore year and I pulled her close.

"You never told me, Tiffany St. James, what does a girl like you do for fun?" I spun her around and she laughed.

"I like to sneak around with my boyfriend hours before my wedding and make my wedding planner very angry."

"Your boyfriend must have his hands full." She swayed with me.

"Husband. My husband has his hands full."

"I love the sound of that." She's my wife. Her stomach growled as we passed the cake. "I don't like the sound of that."

She was staring at the cake. "I'm starving."

An idea clicked in my mind. I dipped her and whispered in her ear, "Run away with me Gallagher Girl." Her jaw dropped.

"We can't just run away. Everyone will be looking for us."

"We can get away from them. We'll slip through the tapestry and we have our getaway car ready for us." Her eyebrows furrowed together so I stopped dancing and pulled her closer.

"Come on. Lets have the wedding that we want."

She smiled, "Lets go." I leaned down and kissed her and everyone cheered around us.

The chicken dance started playing, our perfect distraction. Almost everyone rushed to the dance floor and started flapping around. Cammie started pulling me toward the door but I stopped in front of the cake.

"Come on Zach, now is our time."

"Not without a little dessert." I smirked at her as I started reaching for the cake.

"I love you."

"Was that for me or the cake?" She kissed my cheek.

"Both."

I reached up to take the top layer of the cake and froze when I saw Joe staring at us. We both looked like kids caught reaching in the cookie jar. He started toward us with a stern look in his eyes and I started preparing my excuse. The top layer looked a little lopsided. I wanted to make sure it was chocolate. Cammie wanted to see if the cake topper could be used as a weapon.

He reached us and I was ready to use all of them, but he smiled. He pulled out the keys to our getaway car and handed them to Cammie. She gave him a hug and he helped me get the top layer off the cake.

"I can't cover for you long. Get out of here."

"Thanks Joe."

We started our escape through the passageway. When we reached the outside it was already storming. I ran and put the cake into the car. Cammie was still standing near the passageway entrance and trying to gather up her dress.

"You sure about this?"

She was looking back at the school where all of our loved ones were waiting for us. She grabbed my hand and smiled. We ran out into the rain and didn't look back.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: And here's Cammie's POV of the wedding! If you haven't read Zach's yet, do that first! Thank you so much for all the support!**

Memorial Day: Part 2

Cammie's POV

 _One hour until the wedding_

"Cam you look bloody brilliant!" Bex was circling me puffing up the already too big dress. Liz and Bex had spent all day making sure every curl was in place. After hours of twisting and pulling and a lot of hold stills to get my eyeliner on, I was ready.

"You look like a princess." Liz was starting to cry as she stared at me in the mirror. I was smoothing down a layer of tulle and admiring the delicate lace detail on the bodice. It was a beautiful dress. Macey McHenry was the wedding planner after all. Staring at myself in the mirror my gut started to twist though. Bex must have sensed my discomfort and I had to assure her I was fine. So I plastered a smile on my face and tried to sound like I was astounded by my beauty as they were.

"Yes. I guess I do."

"Oh Cam!" Liz started squeezing me in a hug, "You're getting married! Today!" I didn't have to fake my smile then.

"You sure you want to take his name?" Bex has tried to convince me to hyphenate or just to keep my name ever since I got engaged. "The Morgan name has a better….reputation." She sounded a little scared to say this and I sent her a glare.

"I'm not ashamed of him and he shouldn't be either. I'm going to be a Goode and our kids will be better for it." Liz's jaw dropped and she started squealing.

"You're kids? Cammie are you going to be a mom?"

"What? No. Not right now." But I still smiled thinking of a family maybe someday. "Maybe in like ten years."

"Lizzy, our little Cam is all grown up and in love." She wiped an invisible tear before continuing her monologue. "Remember when she was just a little girl, sneaking out and bugging Josh's house."

"Hey! I didn't ask to bug his house!" She just smoothed my hair like how my mother did and looked off into the past.

"Shh. Not now little one. Remember her first dance." She broke her trance and looked me in the eyes, "I still want that dress by the way." Then she continued with her reminiscing, "And remember when our little Cammie had her first real kiss."

"That wasn't my first kiss."

"Cameron darling, we don't count Josh." I spun out of her grasp.

"Alright enough of this. It's all very touching but even my mom wasn't this sentimental." I saw Liz still crying in the corner.

"We've just been through a lot together. And now you're getting.." Liz was chocking back a sob but it was released with one word, "Married!" I went to sooth her out of her ugly crying.

"It's just a part of life Liz. You and Jonas are still together and might get married one day."

"But you don't need us anymore. This is where it all ends."

"Liz. I'm not dying. I'm still here and will always need you. You are my sisters."

This was accompanied by a lot of crying and hugging. I saw that my skin was getting blotchy and remembered all of Macey's beauty tips for the day. The most important was to hydrate and we were out of water.

"I'm going to go get some water. We need to fix our makeup before Macey comes back." Bex and Liz shared a skeptical look.

"I'm just going to get some water. That's it."

"And you will be right back?" Liz was already going to work to remove the smudged mascara.

"I'll be right back." I started my way down the familiar hallway and looked out at the grounds. Everything was picture perfect outside not a rose out of place. Suddenly it felt harder to walk and breath in this dress. The corset was too tight, the tulle too big and why did I ever agree on a strapless. I should've just gone down the stairs to the kitchen but I was frozen. I gathered up my dress and started searching, just for a small place to escape for a while.

I thought of all the passageways that were still there and which one was my favorite. I pulled on the candelabra and looked into the dusty corridor. It's a shame that it hasn't been used since it was built, but that still made it feel like it was my passageway. I pushed through the dust and struggled to fit my dress through the hall but finally I was out into the small room. I knew it wasn't the original but that still didn't stop the memories from flashing by.

Zach's breath fogging the window and him sinking into the beanbag chair I pulled up there. Spending the whole night curled up together in that chair. That was the night that I knew he was all I needed. No matter where we were, I would be happy just having him.

Looking out at the grounds with the flowers that I didn't pick and smelling the dinner that I didn't want, it was too much to bear. How did I get so far away from that? All I wanted was Zach and now everything is so much more. Why did it have to be so complicated? The tears were forming in my eyes and I knew they would mess up my makeup more than it already was. I didn't care anymore. Nothing about this day was what I thought it would be and that scared me more than any terrorist group.

I didn't hear the footsteps rushing up the stairs but I heard the abrupt halt and I snapped around to see who was there. I was guessing it was Bex or Macey, but I wasn't expecting Zach.

"Zach? You aren't supposed to be here." He was standing there wide eyed and mouth open. He looked worried and I hated that I caused that. My voice cracked, "I'm fine." He closed the distance between us in two short steps and I was surrounded in his arms.

"You're still here." He sounded relieved and I just wanted for him to feel ok again. I returned the hug and buried myself into his shirt. All the stress that I didn't know I was holding in was finally let out.

"I just had to get away for a while. I was going to come right back. I just…" I didn't know how to say that this isn't how I wanted this to be.

"Listen to me. If you don't want this…" His voice cracked and I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The tears started to fall and he let go of me. I felt more vulnerable. "If you don't want this then we can call it off. If that's what you really want." Was he serious? Did he really think that what I wanted? I couldn't help myself and I laughed. He looked like I had gone crazy again so I grabbed his hand and pull him close again.

"Of course I want this." I felt safe again. "I just needed to get away for a minute. And this seemed like a pretty good place."

He sank down into the beanbag chair and it was all too familiar. And more than anything I wanted to feel like I did that night so I curled up beside him. He ran his hands through my hair and I finally opened up about why I was there.

"I don't think I made one decision about today. Look at those roses. I don't even like roses. And we're having salmon for dinner." Sure it was being prepared by a five star chef, but I still didn't like salmon. Everything was just so frustrating and then my hand got tangled in my dress and that was the tipping point.

"I didn't even pick this dress! I never would have picked something this big and poofy." I was the chameleon and there was nothing chameleony about this dress. I always pictured something more form fitting, maybe with some lace, but definitely with straps. Zach looked at the dress and I saw the dark look enter his eyes and a smirk was already forming.

"If you really don't like the dress you can always take it off."

I hit his chest. Typical boy response but I still felt the blush creeping to my cheeks. He smiled probably seeing how flustered I was.

"I don't care about what flowers are there as long as you still decide you want me there next to you." I leaned into him and kissed his cheek.

"Best decision I could have made." His lips found mine and that kiss was all I needed to know that everything was going to be ok.

"I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to kiss me before we're up there."

"Well you know me and rules don't really get along." How many rules did we break when we were here? Hell, how many rules did we break today? I thought about my one rule that was followed by a death threat from Macey. I wasn't supposed to get the dress dirty. Looking down at it I could see the cobwebs and dirt stains. I didn't even want to know what my face looked like.

"Macey is going to kill me."

"Don't worry about Macey. She will kill me first."

"No. She told me not to get my dress dirty. That is all she told me to do today." Zach cupped my cheek, probably trying to clean me up.

"I think you look beautiful, dirt and all. Now come on, we have thirty minutes until we're supposed to be out there."

He tried pulling me back toward the stairs but I didn't want to go. I would probably get a lecture when we went back down and I wasn't ready.

"Can't we stay here just a few more minutes? I don't want to leave yet." He looked unsure but he didn't make a move to throw me over his shoulder and force me downstairs.

"Maybe a few more minutes." I saw that Macey and mom were shouting into comms and starting to run back toward the mansion. It was kind of amusing. Of course Zach had to be the voice of reason.

"We should at least let them know that we're still here."

"Let them worry a little longer. That's their punishment for the roses. Besides they can't be too mad at me. I'm the bride." That was going to be my only saving grace. They couldn't hurt me because I was going to be the center of attention. I was invincible.

"But they can be mad at me." I smiled thinking of who would get the most of the anger. I was power hungry.

"Exactly." He laughed and I still saw the spark in his eyes.

"You're going to be the death of me Cameron Ann Morgan."

"Goode. Cameron Ann Goode."

0000000000000000000

 _After the wedding_

We were running in the rain toward our great escape. If we could get away from a room full of spies, then we were the best pavement artists in the world. I fit my dress into the car and really wished I had stowed a change of clothes somewhere. Zach started driving and we made it out the gates before I had to wonder, where were we going?

"While I'm grateful for our escape, where exactly are we going?" He smiled like he had been planning this for a while and not just ten minutes ago.

"We never got to finish our date in town before you ditched me."

"I think you're over due on finishing that. That was ten years ago. And maybe I like the way it ended."

"With me being stuck trying to make small talk with Jimmy? Yeah it was a swell date?" I didn't even think of what happened after I left.

"So how would that date have ended?" The last I remember we were both nervous and walking around the street being tailed by my roommates. We drove by the familiar town square and he parked the car right before one of the best burger places in town.

"Probably would've gotten a burger. You were right, that salmon wasn't very good." My stomach was growling in anticipation as he walked around to open my door. We were walking hand in hand down the street until he pulled me into a side street.

"But first I would've done this." He was inching closer slowly and I knew what was going to happen.

"Just so you know Gallagher Girl, I'm going to kiss you now." This time I was ready and no one interrupted us. I melted into him and was left breathless.

"I think that kiss was a lot better than it would have been."

"Well Mrs. Goode, we've had some practice."

It must have been a strange sight for the town of Roseville, a bride and groom walking around in the rain. They probably had their theories but nothing would be the truth. They have no idea that we were two trained operatives that we're completing probably the most challenging mission of all, living happily ever after.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I was feeling a little fluff today after working on Dirty Laundry. So this chapter is so hard because I always have so many mixed feelings about Joe/Rachel. I love them and it's amazing but when you examine the relationship there's always so many awkward points. So sorry if this chapter reflects that but it has a lot of nice moments. Enjoy!**

Fourth of July

Joe's POV

I felt Rachel get up about a hour ago, but she hadn't returned since. I thought she was just getting up to start the coffee as usual, but then I heard a string of curse words in Portuguese followed by the smoke detector. I reluctantly rolled out of bed to see the commotion. Rachel was holding a smoking pan out the window while waving an over mitt towards the window.

"Rachel?" She jumped and almost dropped the pan. "What are you doing?"

She pulled the pan back in and I saw burnt bacon and eggs.

"I was trying to make breakfast." I couldn't suppress my smile.

"Come one Rach. We both know you aren't the one to cook." Her eyebrows settled into a hard line.

"Well excuse me for trying to cook breakfast on our anniversary." I smiled and put my hands on her waist.

"Rach, I love you but you try to do this every year. And every year I tell you I don't need breakfast in bed." She had a sparkle in her eye as she shrugged.

"I thought the eighth time would be a charm." I pulled her to me and kissed my wife briefly.

"So where do you want to go for breakfast this year? Sunview was pretty good." Her nose crinkled.

"No, the last time I went there with Abby she threw up." I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Yeah but that was during her morning sickness. Everything made her throw up."

"Yeah but seeing those eggs come back up isn't really appealing. Why not Trail's End?"

"Sure they have good maple syrup." She walked over to the sink to start scrubbing at the burnt mess.

"Let me take care of this. You go get ready." She handed off the pan to me and kissed my cheek on the way back to the room.

I looked at the burnt mess. It looks like the egg was both raw and over cooked at the same time. It really was a miracle that she hadn't burned the house down yet. Maybe for our 9th anniversary she will.

0000000000000000000

"So there's this girl from Germany that I think would make a perfect addition to Gallagher." I finished off my French toast and waved for the bill.

"Why do you hesitate?"

"Well she doesn't really know that we've had our eyes on her. I had a connection over in Adria that has told me about her and they think she will fit in." I recoilded.

"Adria. There has been a lot of controversy over there lately." She sighed.

"That's why I'm worried." I covered her hand with mine and she looked up hopeful.

"I know what ever you decide will be the right decision. Do you think she would be a problem?" She looked off to the side.

"No. I think my daughter has been the most problematic." I smiled and gave a small chuckle. Cammie definitely kept us all on our toes. Her high school experience would never be boring.

"No. And let's hope no one else will be." She gave me a playful grin.

"Well you know Morgan will be twelve in just eleven and a half years. And if she's anything like Abby…" I shook my head already worried.

"Nope. I'll retire before that happens." Just then her phone rang. She held it up and I saw Abby's picture.

"Speak of the devil." She got up from the table to take the call. Even though she was on the other side of the room I saw she looked worried. When she returned her face was stoic.

"What's wrong?" She picked up her purse and gave a sigh.

"Abby needs us to watch the twins today." I actually saw that as good news. I hadn't seen them since the wedding and I heard they were growing up.

"Is that a bad thing?" She shook her head.

"No. The reason why we have to watch them is." I could see she was getting visibly upset and ushered her to the car.

"Edward is in the hospital at Langley and Abby didn't want to bring the twins with her."

"Why is he in the hospital? He isn't in the field anymore." A dark thought filled my mind. "Are Cammie and Zach okay? He would only go into the field if it concerned them." She held up her hand to silence me.

"They're fine. Enjoying their honeymoon. He was called for an emergency with Rebecca Baxter. She's fine but he took a bullet." I started in the direction towards Abby and Townsends place.

"Is he going to be okay?" She sat solemnly.

"I'm not sure. I don't think she knows yet." I sped through traffic and 40 minutes later we were outside their door. Rachel pulled out her key for their place and opened the door. I stopped in my path to take in what I saw. Abigail Townsend had two babies in her arms and was pacing around the kitchen with tears streaming down her face. Rachel didn't hesitate before grabbing Matthew in her arms and giving Abby a hug. Morgan cooed and reached her hand in my direction. I scooped her out of Abby's arms and she looked so fragile now without anything to hold on to. Rachel gripped her shoulder and made her look at her.

"Abby, you have to get it together. Go and let us know as soon as you hear." She nodded and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. She kissed Morgan and Matthew on the head.

"I'll be back soon." She took one last look at the twins and headed out the door. Morgan started fussing in my arms and I rocked her back and forth.

"Don't worry. Mommy will be home soon baby girl." I saw Rachel smiling at me.

"What?" She kept smiling at me then looked down at Matthew.

"Nothing." I knew that game. I walked toward her slowly.

"Really? It's nothing?" She looked at me and her eyes were so warm.

"You would've been a great father." I felt a knot form in my stomach.

"No. At best I'm fun uncle material." Her eyes sparkled with mirth.

"I wouldn't say fun." I sent her a hard stare and she laughed at me.

"You would have been." It didn't really matter what I might have been. I wasn't going to ever be an official father. I never would have to wake up every night at 3 am to change diapers or feed the baby. Sure, I had done that on numerous occasions but it was never going to be my actual duty. That thought always added to the dark part of my mind.

"Well, I'll be an even better grandpa." She stopped laughing and her face went blank.

"Oh Joe, don't say that yet. They just got married. I'm not ready to be a grandma."

"Relax. They aren't going to have a baby any time soon. I won't even get to be a grandpa yet." She sat down with Matthew and started rocking him to sleep.

"Cammie does look up to you like a father and Zach always has." I sat down too and Morgan was making faces at me.

"Yeah, but I'm not their real fathers. I would never try to replace them either." It was times like these that Rachel always got very quiet. Any mention of Matthew always knocked her for a loop. I didn't blame her. She was completely in love with him and he was an amazing father. I would never try to replace him and I never could.

"Do you think Edward will make it." She didn't look at me, she just kept looking at Matthew. No doubt she was drawn into the thought of the twins growing up without a father.

"I'm not sure. We don't have a lot of details, but he's had worse." She had a sad smile on her face.

We had short exchanges but the house was filled with a sadness pressing down on us. Every minute that passed without a phone call added another drop. It was getting to be unbearable. Rachel remained calm and she looked strong, but if I could look in her head it would have been a mess. It was all too familiar.

We had put the twins in their cribs for a nap when it finally happened. Two hours had passed before the phone rang. The tune was like a bomb in the house and both froze. I looked at her and saw how her face was frozen in worry. I reached for the phone.

"Abby?" I held my breath.

 _"He's going to be okay. He just woke up. A little groggy and will need some physical therapy, but he's fine."_ I looked over to Rachel. She was still tense.

"He's going to be fine." Rachel finally blinked and her shoulders relaxed. I turned my attention back to the phone.

"Alright. We'll watch the twins until you get back."

 _"I'll be home tomorrow to come get them."_ I hung up the phone and saw Rachel with tears in her eyes. I wrapped my arms around her as she broke down.

"Rach he's okay. " She cried into my shirt and shook her head.

"They don't need to grow up without a parent." I stroked her hair.

"Rachel, we can't stop that. We can only hope for the best." She looked up and I saw fear and anger mixed on her face.

"They're old enough now. They should retire." I wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Edward is already out of the field. Abby probably will be soon."

"What about Cammie and Zach?"

"What about them?" She broke down in tears.

"What about when they have a kid. They will still be young. They aren't going to retire." I didn't want to tell her she was being ridiculous. It was a rational fear that all spies have.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. I guarantee Cammie will make sure to scale back their missions." She didn't say what I was thinking. All it takes is one. It was for the best. We didn't need another reminder that our lives were dangerous and we were the lucky ones that made it to the other side alive. But we would never stop worrying until everyone we loved made it there too.

She cried for another ten minutes until the tears stopped. She kept her face buried in my shirt and I planted a kiss on the top of her head. It was another five minutes before she pulled back and wiped the remaining tears from her face.

"Are you thirsty?" She nodded her head and went to sit down on the couch. I looked through the cabinet for a bottle of wine. I came back with the bottle and two glasses.

"What are you doing Joe?" I pulled the cork off with my teeth and spit it to the side.

"I am celebrating 8 years with my wife." She took the glass and I saw a faint smile on her lips.

"I know this day isn't what we would have planned, but we can make the best of it." I filled out glasses and she clinked hers against mine.

"8 years. It seems like yesterday." I smiled at her.

"There have been two weddings since ours. That is almost a lifetime ago." She smiled and leaned forward.

"Not to me." She kissed me and all the stress of the day faded away. We could just be happy. We sipped on our wine and reminisced on the last 8 years. It was shaping up to be a good night.

The babies started crying in the other room and Rachel jumped up to get them. I followed behind and she scooped up Morgan. I lifted Matthew into the air and his face broke my heart.

"Don't worry buddy. Your mommy will take you to see daddy tomorrow." I soothed him rubbing his back and eventually his crying turned into a whimper.

"I think they're getting hungry." I nodded in agreement and went to the fridge to get a bottle for them. Rachel took both of them while I warmed their bottles. When I came back she had a huge smile on her face.

"What has you smiling?" She looked at me surprised.

"I don't know. Just having babies around." I took one of the babies from her to feed them.

"Don't tell me you're getting baby fever." She looked flustered.

"No no. I just miss having a baby. Cammie was enough." We fed them in a comfortable silence until the wine kicked in. Rachel wasn't a light weight but she was definitely more tipsy when drinking wine.

"When do you think Cammie is going to have a baby?" The thought of that made my stomach twist. I still saw her as the little girl with pigtails and a jump rope used as a weapon. And Zach was still the kid that accidently hit me in the eye with a sling shot. The thought of the two of them having a baby scared me.

"Probably not for another three years. That's when they get baby fever." She had a easy grin on her face.

"Who do you think is going to get baby fever first?"

"Zach." I didn't even hesitate. "The guys always get baby fever first." She gave a light laugh.

"I can't even imagine Zach having baby fever." I smirked at her.

"You will. Especially with these two around." She grinned at the babies.

"I'm glad we got to spend time with them today." I kissed Matthew's head.

"Me too." She looked at me for a long time.

"I know it won't be for a while, but you're going to be a great grandpa." I kissed her lightly.

"And you'll be a great grandma."

We finished feeding the babies and put in a movie. It was only nine and I felt Rachel's breathing even out. I looked down and she was fast asleep on my shoulder. I gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Happy anniversary, Rachel."


	9. Chapter 9

Halloween

Halloween had always been an insane holiday, a holiday dedicated to being someone you're not. I guess that's why spies enjoy it so much, except instead of dropping into legends you can dress up like princesses and angels and zombies. But that still doesn't deter the fact that spies like to go all out for this if they don't have a job to do. But tonight, I got the luck of the draw and had both; undercover at a Halloween party. But I wasn't really happy to be doing it.

It was a challenging mission, not because of the objective, that was a simple snatch of a few electronic files while he was occupied. But that's what made this a challenging mission for me because that distraction came in the form of my wife with a dark brown wig and a red corset and fishnets on. She pulled off the devil costume and was going to be stealing hearts tonight, but I would be lying if I said I wasn't jealous. This wasn't the first time either of us have been a honeypot, but it doesn't get any easier.

So that's the reason why I reached for drink number two from the cocktail waitress that stopped in front of me.

"You know I've always liked westerns." She looked at my cowboy costume up and down. I tipped my hat at her and winked, laying on the charm.

"Thank you ma'am." I amped up my southern accent, not a real one but the bad ones from the movies. She giggled and placed her hand on my arm.

"So are you here alone?" She batted her eyelashes and I tried to pretend I was interested.

"No. I'm actually looking for my friend now. He's supposed to be in a gangster costume, but I've seen a lot of them tonight." I found it funny that he dressed like a gangster. He was supposed to branch out but I guess he always wants to make people know he's the boss. I caught a glimpse of Cammie walking through the crowd purposefully and I knew she found our target. So I pointed in the opposite direction towards a random gangster looking person.

"Found them." I started walking away and she actually looked hurt. "Thanks for the company miss." I tipped my hat at her again before disappearing into the crowd before looping around in the direction Cammie went. I settled into a bar stool next to a few other men and watched as Cammie approached our target. She walked past him and I saw him do a double take and watch her lean against the bar opposite of me. She looked back at him and gave him a slow smile and cocked a hip, making her ass stick out more. He adjusted his tie and started his approach. I tried keep my emotions under control and she caught my eye for nothing more than a split second, but the look she gave told me not to be jealous. So I finished off my drink.

"Damn, I need to find a girl like that." The man next to me elbowed me and pointed at Cammie. Luckily I didn't even have to hide the fact that I thought she was sexiest person on the planet.

"It's a sin just looking at her."

"It's too bad, it looks like she's going home with Al Capone." Well not home, but she should be taking him behind the stage so I can look through his phone and make a copy of all records.

"I don't know, it's still anyone's game." He looked at me in disbelief, probably because Capone there was already stroking her thigh and she was pulling on his tie to whisper in his ear.

"There's no way. She's out of everyone's league. I doubt anyone even approaches her except him." I knew I would have to brush pass with her in a minute, so I felt a little cocky talking to this man.

"Twenty bucks I can kiss her without getting slapped." He scoffed next to me.

"Yeah, you're on." It was a dirty bet honestly. One that only the worst men would make. But I really wanted to kiss my wife before she would be making out with this shady stranger.

I saw her tell him that she would meet him behind the stage and pressed up against him. He didn't notice but she slipped his hand in his pocket and palmed his phone. He looked at her lustfully and made his retreat. She smoothed her hair, probably making sure it was still in place, and waited until he was out of range. She stood tall in her heels so I patted the man on the shoulder.

"Good luck." I smirked, I wouldn't need it.

She was walking through the crowd, making sure not to make eye contact with me. She was expecting a covert pass, but I had other plans. I bumped into her and dipped her pressing her lips to mine. She must have known her cover wouldn't be blown because she kissed me back for a second before I set her back on her feet. The phone was in my pocket and I went back on my way. She touched her lips but kept walking. Once I sat back down I saw her look back at me in surprise. Of course it was for another reason, not because a stranger kissed her.

"You are my hero. Did you see the way she just looked back at you? You could definitely still take her home." Well I knew I would be, we just wouldn't be leaving together straight from the party. We couldn't meet up until we were thirty miles away from this place.

"Maybe. I guess I'll have to go find her." I got up and plugged in the drive that looks like a portable charger and started downloading everything. A minute later the download was done and I was slipping under the bleachers backstage. I saw the man unconscious on the floor with Cam sitting on a stool swinging her leg, waiting for me.

"You're late." I motioned to the guy on the ground.

"What happened?" She shrugged her shoulders and put his phone back in his pocket.

"He was a sleeze ball and I couldn't bring myself to let him touch me after that kiss, so I wrapped my arms around his neck and squeezed his pressure point." I looked at her in shock.

"I have never loved you more." She smirked and put my hat on her head.

"You know, I kind of like the cowboy look. Are you going to stay in it?" I looked down at her corset and traced the outline.

"Only if you bring this home." She blushed and pulled on my vest.

"I'll see you in an hour."

"An hour?" She had a hard look on her face.

"Yeah, I need to go settle some business with a cocktail waitress." I put a hand on her cheek.

"Are you jealous Gallagher Girl?" She still had hardened eyes.

"No one flirts with my husband." I kissed her on the forehead, easing out the crinkle between her eyebrows.

"No more honeypots for a while?" She nodded eagerly.

"No more for a while. I can't take it anymore." I lifted her chin and kissed her. She pulled on my vest to be flush against her. I felt her fishnets on her legs and smiled. She pulled back, "What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing, just thinking of how I get to take you home." She looked at me like I lost my mind.

"Of course you do."

"I made twenty bucks just for kissing you. I wonder how much I could get if he saw us leaving together." She swatted my chest and gave me another kiss.

"Don't be too harsh on the waitress." She held up a hand to her chest.

"Me? Never."

I watched her slip back out into the party with a look of determination. I slipped out the back door, ready to get to our meeting place.

0000000000000000

Exactly an hour later I saw Cammie walk through the door at the diner. She lost her wig and had a coat covering her, but I still saw the fishnets. She pulled my hat from behind her back and placed it back on my head and collapsed in the seat next to me.

"Mission accomplished?"

"Yep. Townsend took the drive from me about ten minutes ago. Our job is done." She breathed out heavily and propped up her feet in the chair across from her.

"Why didn't Townsend stay?"

"He has to get back home too. Abby wanted to dress up the twins for a night of trick or treating and he's already missed a lot of it." She sighed and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Life of a spy. Always missing out on important moments." I kissed the top of her head.

"We can go home and see them. It's not too late." She straightened up and her eyes were alive.

"Can we?" I fished the keys out of my pocket and dangled them in front of her.

"We can be there in less than an hour." She grabbed my hand and was walking faster than I thought she could in four inch heels.

0000000000000000

"You're such a cute little penguin. Yes you are." Cam was cooing at Matthew in her arms.

"Well this is a sight." She smiled down at Matthew and touched his nose. "Hey Gallagher Girl, what is black, white and red all over?" She rolled her eyes.

"I swear if you say a newspaper."

"It's you holding Matthew." I sent her a cheeky smile and she just cocked a hip and gave me a pointed look.

"I should divorce you right now for that joke." I bumped her shoulder and kissed her cheek. Morgan started fussing when I kissed Cam and I kissed her forehead too.

"Uh oh. Someone is already jealous. Don't worry Morgan, you're still my favorite little sister." Morgan smiled at me and I'm not going to lie, I felt all warm and fuzzy inside.

Abby came in dressed like Mary Poppins and Townsend looked like he wasn't too pleased to be dressed like a chimney sweep.

"Alright you two, I think it's time for bed." Dad took Morgan from me and Abby tried to take Matthew but Cammie turned away.

"Squirt, you have to give him back." She just kept rocking him back and forth and pretending she didn't hear or see Abby. She looked at me smiling and my heart sped up. But I knew Abby wanted to sleep soon too and she had to give him up. I came behind her close to her ear so the trained spies in the room wouldn't hear.

"You know in nine months you could have one if we start tonight." I grazed her ear with my teeth and she turned to face me shocked. I took Matthew from her and started baby talking him, like I wasn't just talking dirty.

Abby took her little penguin in her arms and let out a sigh. "Okay I need to get this little guys changed. He's reaching his limit on being in a big costume."

"Let us know if you ever need a baby sitter." Abby laughed.

"Give it a few more years and you can have one of them. Thanks for coming by." She kissed Cam on her cheek and tried to give me a hug. Her hands were completely full now so Cam told her, "We'll let our self out."

Cammie was quiet the whole drive back home. I grabbed her hand and she looked at me, but she looked nervous.

"What's wrong Gallagher Girl?" She swallowed hard.

"Did you mean what you said?" She paused and read the confusion on my face. "At Abby's. About having a baby." We had only been married six months, so maybe it was a little fast. But was it wrong to at least be thinking about it?

"Not completely. It's still kind of early, but I may be thinking about it." She tightened her grip on my hand and smiled.  
"Okay."

"Are you okay with that?" She met my eyes and smiled.

"I'm perfect with that." I kissed her fingers and looked over them at her.

"We can always practice. You know so when the time comes we get it perfect." She blushed before leaning forward. I met her in the middle and kissed her hard. Her nails dug into my shoulders and soon she was almost completely over the armrest into my seat. I pulled back and opened my door. She didn't get the chance to figure out my plan because I was on her side grabbing her out of her seat onto my shoulder.

"What are you doing," she laughed.

"I'm taking you home. Just like I said I would."


End file.
